


How history tends to repeat itself...

by MusicalMassasinsXxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Crying, Engagement, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kisses, Laughter, Love, Modern AU, Much Ado About Nothing, Setting Up, Unexpected Pregnancy, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMassasinsXxx/pseuds/MusicalMassasinsXxx
Summary: Slightly based off of the prompt that Nesta and Cassian were the god that brought Elide and Lorcan together because they saw each themselves in the couple.





	1. The one where Nesta invades Guys night.

“Sweetheart? What are you doing here?”

“What?! Am I not allowed to go to drink at a bar.” Nesta retorted back to her boyfriend,

“Well darling, it is Guy’s night.” Lorcan said, earning a growl of disapproval from Cassian. 

Lorcan and Cassian had met whilst training as security guards for the shopping centre in their town, Cassian patrolled the area near ‘the night court’ clothing store whereas Lorcan occupied the area the other end of the food court near one of those really prestigious accessory store by the name of “maeve” named after its owner. Despite the distance the two would always share their lunch break together. Cassian always ordered a Big Mac and chips with a Diet Coke and Lorcan ordered a 12 inch meatball subway with every veg possible and black bitter coffee. It was an unusual habit, one they were teased for many times but continued nonetheless.

On the last Saturday of every month they had guys night, they could drink outside of work hours and talk about everything and nothing for hours without the fear of missing a shift. And now Nesta Archeon. The love of Cassian’s life had popped in to say hi.

Lorcan has no problems with Nesta. He loves her like a sister, and the pair found great pleasure, feigning a flirtashionship in order to tease the hell out of Cassian.

“I’m sorry Lorcan,” Nesta batted her eyelids, “I was not aware you were so fond of my absence.” She smirked,

“Not at all little darling, just Cassian gets awfully distracted when you’re around.”

Nesta glanced at her boyfriend to indeed find her staring back at her. 

She said to Lorcan without breaking eye contact with her lover, “I should hope so, I am beautiful after all.” She smiled.

After moments of the couple longingly looking into each other’s eyes Lorcan let out a haggard sound, groaning at the sight, “can you two please have eye sex when you’re at home-“ Lorcan stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her. 

She was short but displayed a beautiful head of dark brown hair, but the first thing Lorcan realised was her limp, she stumbled her way across the bar, but still walked with confidence and sparkle in her eye. 

“ELIDE.” He heard Nesta shriek and the mystery girl turned to face his best friend’s girlfriend.

Cassian resumes the conversation but Lorcan only displayed interest as he watched Nesta hug- Elide. The second thing he noticed was her shining black hair, and how it brought out the twinkle in her obsidian eyes, she was dark but beautiful and her rosy red cheeks mirrored the same blush he had caught watching her. The first thing he noticed was that ankle. That limp. She was only young. How is her leg so badly hurt?

“Umm! earth to Lorcan!”

“Yes?” Lorcan said with a shiver coming out of his daze.

“I get that Nesta is stunning but you watching my girlfriend is making me uncomfortable.”

“Oh no... I wasn’t,” He started, “who’s that with Nesta?”

“That is Elide Lochan,” Cassian said and downed his drink, “her and Nesta met for work, Nesta needed a translator to go through files from other countries so she hired Elide, she can speak 6 languages!”

“6 languages!” Lorcan said with aww written on his face.

“I do hope you’re not talking about us.” The familiar sound of Nesta’s voice, “This is my good friend Elide Lochan.”

“Ha Lochan,” He said, like some idiot, when she looked half offended, Lorcan said, “oh no... I meant no offended just Lochan sounds like.. Lorcan.... and well... my name is... uummm... Lorcan I just found it.... to be...... coincidental.”

Shut up Lorcan. Just shut up.

“Well Lorcan if my brain were the same size as a nursery school child I would find that funny too.” She said with the shadow of a smile.

Nesta and Cassian exchanged knowing looks.

“Well Elide,” the two moved closer, “I don’t normally talk to sad little girls in bars, but I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Sad little girls? Darling I’m not the one stumbling over my words.”

Nesta and Cassian moves closer together, Cassian putting an arm round his girlfriends shoulder and pressing a small kiss to her forehead, smiling at the all to familiar scene before them.

“Only because I’ve had a few to drink, probably another reason why I’m bothering talking to you.” 

“That and you like the sound of your own voice.”

Nesta interrupted, “that he does. You should hear him at karaoke. Anyway hun, we should be going or we’ll miss dinner reservations.”

They made a move to leave when Cassian smiled and said oh-so-innocently, “wait you’re forgetting something.”

Nesta’s hand was on his cheek immediately as she lent on her tip toes and pressed an intentionally small kiss that turned into something more to his mouth. After they’d lingered for a moment too long Lorcan left out a grunt,

“You two are disgusting!” 

Completely ignoring him they pulled away from their kiss, “I love you,” Nesta whispered onto his lips, “I’ll see you later.”

Nesta’s arm linked around Elide’s whilst her other was still holding onto Cassian until the final moment,

“Don’t leave me waiting too long.” He called after her.

When they’d both left, Lorcan turned to his friend, “You two are quite possibly the grossest couple I’ve met.”

“We weren’t always like that.”

“Hmm? Really?”

“No we hated each other at first.” He winked at his friend.

And before Lorcan could object he was thinking of Elide again.


	2. The plan

Cassian awoke to his girlfriend stumbling over the rug in their room, the perfect reenactment of Bambi learning to walk. He was off the bed in an instant and at his girlfriends side holding her up to prevent any other incidents that may occur.

“I didn’t think you’d be coming home, Sweetheart.” 

“Well.. I do live here.” She slurred.

Cassian walked her to the bed and knelt before her starting to unlace her strapped heals as he said, “I thought you were gonna crash at Elide’s.”

She leant down and captured his lips with her own, “I was but I missed you too much.” She kissed him again. And again. “Elide threw me out her flat when I pretended her pillow was you.” He let out a silent laugh and removed her shoes.

“Well darling, I missed you too.”

Nesta stood up and prepared for bed. She got into bed, warming her feet on Cassian legs. She faced him and he casually slung an arm over her waist. So normal now.

“How was dinner?” He asked,

“It was good, Elide is so interesting,” She said snuggling into the section just between his neck and chest, “she kept asking about Lorcan though.”

“Ha,” he let out as a breath,

“What?”

“It’s Just Lorcan kept asking about Elide, he tried to be sneaky about it but that’s never been his strong point.”

“I’m not surprised considering their ‘flirting’ today at the bar.” He could heat the smirk in her eyes,

“Remind you of someone?” He taunted.

“We were never like that!” She objected.

“Oh no we were much worse,” Nesta moves her head to look him in the eyes, he shot back an equally challenging glare and said, “you kneed me in the balls the first time we were alone.”

“It was self defence.” She declared.

Cassian pulled her closer. If that was even possible, “we could set them up?”

“You read my mind.” She said through a slur.

“So what are you thinking sweetheart?” He asked eagerly.

Nesta rolled over and faced Cassian, so close that their noses grazed each other. “I’m thinking that I really want you to be naked right now.”

“As much as I would love that my dear, we’ve both been drinking tonight and one, it goes against my ethics to sleep with someone who not in their right mind and two, I’m very tired.”

“Your ethics,” She said through a laugh, “like that stopped you at Feyre and Rhys’ wedding.”

Cassian gently brought a hand to Nesta’s cheek and grazed her blush slightly, “I love you.”

“You didn’t always love me.”

“I most certainly did!” He defended.

“Yeah, you sitting outside my front door when I was expecting a date, or the time when you pushed me into the pool of Rhys’ summer house when you knew full well I was afraid of water.”

He pulled her closer and she also followed suit and snuggled into him also, “I love you Nesta Archeon, more than my human words can describe.”

She kissed his tattooed chest, “I love you too, you big brute.”

—-

It was a beautiful morning, the sun shining through the window, the symphony of birds outside and a morning breeze dancing it’s way through their home. 

Of course none of that mattered to Cassian when he woke to Nesta straddled above him shaking him.

“I have a plan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx have a good day, night or whatever xx


End file.
